El Yin de tu Yang
by AnimesNextGeneration SNYC
Summary: Naruto reflexiona sobre sus sentimientos con respecto a lo que siente por su querido rival, Sasuke Uchiha, a través de las batallas. (No Yaoi). (Narrado desde el punto de vista de Naruto).


El Yin de tu Yang

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

Sabes, Sasuke, creo que es realmente sorprendente el ver que somos tan diferentes pero a la vez tan iguales entre nosotros. A diferencia mía, tu eres un ser frío, calculador, antisocial y también desafiante; incluso a veces puedo ver el odio puro que habita en tu corazón. En cambio yo soy todo lo que tu no eres, bromista, alegre, cálido, muy decidido e incluso muy molesto en ocasiones, pero así soy y no puedo cambiarlo. Somos diferentes como el día y la noche. Como la luz y la oscuridad. Como el agua y el fuego, pero aun así debemos aceptar que hay ciertas cosas que tenemos en común. Una de esas cosas que tenemos en común es que ambos somos huérfanos. A tus padres los asesinaron junto con tu Clan, mientras que los míos murieron en la batalla contra el zorro de nueve colas. Otra de las cosas que nos une es que, al igual que yo, tu deseas ser reconocido como uno de los más fuertes ninjas Shinobi del mundo, pero estas consciente de que sólo lo lograras si cumples con tu venganza. Mi deseo también es ser conocido por el mundo, quiero que dejen de verme como el portador del espíritu del zorro de nueve colas y que por primera vez en mi vida me vean como a una persona normal, ¡Quiero que me reconozcan como Naruto Uzumaki, el héroe Jinchuriki mas grande de toda Konoha!, aunque incluso yo sé que eso no es algo que se logra de la noche a la mañana, sino que son años de trabajo arduo y duro.

A veces me pregunto por que eres así, Sasuke, ¿acaso la muerte de tu familia y la de tu Clan fue lo que ennegreció tu corazón de odio hacia todo aquello que te rodea? Si te soy sincero creo que eso es sólo una parte de la razón por la que eres así. Estoy completamente seguro de que hay algo mas escondido dentro de ti. Tus meta siempre ha sido volverte más fuerte para poder tomar venganza y, según tu, destruir a alguien en especifico. Te sorprendería saber que incluso yo, que supuestamente soy el más idiota de todos los ninja de la hoja, estoy consciente de que con vengarte no lograrías absolutamente nada. ¿Piensas qué vengarte de esa supuesta persona que te arrebato todo lo que amabas te hará sentir mejor?, es tonto creer que con vengarte llenaras ese hueco que la vida dejó en tu corazón marchito. Se que con esto no lograras nada porque vengarte de esa persona que alguna vez quisiste sólo te dejará un sabor amargo pero... ¿quién soy yo para juzgar tus decisiones?, tal vez yo no esté en tu lugar y no sepa lo que se siente la sed de venganza, pero si se lo que se significa estar solo y sentir que ya no puedes confiar en nadie más que en ti mismo.

Durante años he sido tratado como a un monstruo, odiado sólo por estar vivo. Nadie jamás se había atrevido a estar cerca mío y lo peor es que yo no sabía por que, hasta aquella noche en que me contaron la verdad de aquel el zorro de nueve colas que habita en mi interior. Cuando yo creí que siempre estaría completamente solo llegaron a mi vida Sakura, Kakashi-sensei y tú, que hoy en día son lo más cercano que tengo a una familia de verdad y que no dudaría en dar mi vida por protegerlos. Tu también eres uno de nosotros Sasuke, jamás estarás verdaderamente solo porque siempre estaremos allí para rescatarte del camino oscuro que tomes; incluso si nos odias siempre vamos a estar ahí para ti.

Somos diferentes, pero permanecemos unidos a pesar de todo. Somos amigos, así como muy pronto el destino decidirá si seremos o no enemigos. Soy la luz de tu día y tu eres la sombra de mi noche, eres el fuego de mi agua mientras que yo soy el agua de tu fuego; pero sobretodo, yo soy el Yin de tu Yang así como tu eres el Yan de mi Ying. No podemos estar juntos pero tampoco separados, no podemos ser amigos pero tampoco enemigos. Nuestros corazones luchan juntos y mantienen el equilibrio del universo, mientras que nuestras almas pelean en un mismo infierno.

Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, el Jinchuriki de nueve colas. Y tú, Sasuke Uchiha, con mi ayuda no caerás por mucho tiempo en la maldición del odio.

.

.

Fin.


End file.
